1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a signal transmission connector; in particular, to a signal transmission connector for small form-factor pluggables (SFP).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional transceiver modules typically apply to connect circuit board for communication lines and other electrical modules and equipment. Various industrial standards define computer and external communication equipment such as modems, network interfaces or other connector types having different transceiver module interfaces. Gigabit interface converter (GBIC) is a computer with Ethernet, fiber optic channels, or other data transceiver modules capable of data communication.
In order to improve port density between network devices (such as switches, cables, patch panels, wiring boxes, computer input/output ports, etc.), miniaturization of transceiver modules are often applied. Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) modules are suitable for such miniaturization. Specifically, the SFP module is only half the volume of the GFIC transceiver module, thus providing communication systems with higher density.
High-speed data transmission systems require connectors that can control impedance to maintain the necessary data transmission rate at which the electrical system needs. China patent publication no. CN 202159785U discloses a “differential coupling connector” having a pair of terminals adapted to provide differential signals. Ground terminal is disposed opposite to the differential pair. The main body of the differential pair is arranged such that the differential pair is closer to one another, and the gap of the main body is reduced between the differential pair such that crosstalk is reduced and data transmission is enhanced. If the gap between terminals of the differential coupling connector is modified, the terminal structures are also affected such that substantial modifications to the terminal moldings are required, and in turn costs are substantially increased.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.